The wild dreams
by Zero2o1o
Summary: So I'm thinking of writing a series of clop fictions where several ponies have some not so normal dreams, WARNING this will have a HUGE amount of sexual content so if you don't like reading a good down dirty story then just leave. I do not own my little pony:friendship is magic it belongs to Lauren Faust and The Hub.


The wild dreams

My little pony: friendship is magic fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

So I'm thinking of writing a series of clop fictions where several ponies have some not so normal dreams, WARNING this will have a HUGE amount of sexual content so if you don't like reading a good down dirty story then just leave. I do not own my little pony:friendship is magic it belongs to Lauren Faust and The Hub, so don't sue me cause I have a disclaimer. Oh before I forget I want to thank Alec Ervin, he gave me the idea to write these series of clop fictions thanks.

Chapter one: noise in the library

Princess Twilight Sparkle let out a long yawn as she made her way back to her house at the Ponyville's Golden Oak library, she had spend the last few days in Canterlot attending to some of her royal duties "man I'm so tired" the young light grayish mulberry alicorn mare groaned opening her wings which were cramping cause she been on a train all day, she then closed her wings and sighed in relief happy the cramp was gone "all I'm going to do when I get home is go to bed" Twilight said to herself when she saw the library just up the street "hi Twilight" Pinkie Pie greeted her friend knocking the princess over onto the ground "ahhhh what the hell Pinkie!" Twilight snapped angrily pushing the pink earth pony off her and got back on her hooves "sorry Twilight it's just been like forever since I last saw you" Pinkie Pie apologized while she hopped up and down in her usual cheerful manner "Pinkie I've only been in Canterlot for three days" the purple and hot pink haired mare replied rolling her violet eyes as she started walking again "I know Twi, without you around there's nothing to do except hang out with the girls or bug Discord who yells at me cause I kept asking him what he was doing" the puffy pink haired earth pony commented hopping along next to Twilight "shouldn't you be at work?" Twilight asked wanting her friend to go away so she could go to bed "no Mr. & Mrs. Cake went out of town to see Mr. Cake's mom and dad in Fillydelphia" Pinkie Pie answered smiling at her best friend who returned the smile "anyways how was your trip at Canterlot?" Pinkie Pie asked wanting to know what Twilight did while she was in the capital city of Equestria "it was ok just really long and boring, but I got to see princess Cadance and Shining Armor while I was in Canterlot" Twilight smiled happy she got to see her BBBFF and her sister in law while she did her royal duties "that's super" the puffy pink haired mare cheered wishing she had gotten to see Twilight's big brother and the princess of love again "hey Twilight did you fly to Canterlot?" Pinkie Pie asked knowing her friend had been getting better at flying since she first got her wings "no it's to far for me to fly from here to Canterlot" Twilight said wishing she was a stronger flyer like Rainbow Dash "where's Spike?, didn't he come with you?" Pinkie Pie asked now noticing that the purple dragon wasn't with Twilight "he's at Sugar Cube Corner getting himself some donuts" the purple and hot pink haired mare commented wishing the dragon didn't eat so many donuts cause it was unhealthy.

Pinkie Pie giggled she knew that Spike would go to Sugar Cube Corner when he was upset that Rarity hadn't fallen in love with him yet.

Twilight had no idea why the puffy pink haired mare hopping around her was giggling, then again it was Pinkie Pie and she was one of the weirdest ponies in Ponyville. Twilight tried to give Pinkie Pie a Electroencephalogram once but the EEG machine blew up before it could finish "what's so funny Pinkie?" Twilight asked as she saw her friend hop over her head "nothing" Pinkie Pie replied in a sing song tone as she bounced around her best friend, Twilight knew she wouldn't get a answer out of the puffy pink haired mare who was very good at keeping a secret.

"Hey Pinkie Pie I'll talk to you later I'm tired and I'm planning to go to bed so bye" Twilight told Pinkie Pie when she and the puffy pink haired earth pony got to the front door of the Golden Oak library "yeah sure see you later Twilight" Pinkie Pie replied before happily hopping away to most likely bug one of her other many friends.

Twilight unlocked and then went inside the dark library, she then lazily tossed her saddle bag off with the use of her magic dropping it on the floor where Spike would find it and put it away when he got home from Sugar Cube Corner. Twilight then went into the kitchen where she made a sunflower sandwich which would be her dinner for the night cause it was pretty late and she didn't have the energy to make a real dinner "what time is it?" She asked herself looking at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 9:48pm, this made Twilight a little happy cause she could look at the stars with her telescope. The light grayish mulberry alicorn mare gingerly went up the stairs that lead to her and Spike's bedrooms "lets see what stars princess Luna put out to night" Twilight cheerfully said taking her telescope out from it's case and set it up in front of her window, as Twilight was moving her telescope into the right place she couldn't help noticing what was happening in her neighbor's bedroom window.

The unicorn colt who's name was Blackberry was mounting his wife Tabletop humping the hell out of the grey mare's vagina "oh my sweet Celestia" Twilight gasped this being her first time ever seeing actual sex, Twilight wanted to look away she knew that she shouldn't be watching two ponies having what was a very private moment but she was very curious "no I'm a good girl, I shouldn't watch Blackberry and Tabletop having sex" Twilight told herself taking her eye away from the telescope's eye piece, but then a thought came to her this would be a prefect time to study how two ponies's reproduce a foal "well if it's just for study, I guess it's ok to watch...only a little though" Twilight said using her magic to take out a piece of paper and a pen then went back to watching Blackberry and Tabletop's love making session.

Blackberry pulled his penis out then smashed it back in his wife's pussy "aaaahhhhhh Blackberry fuck me harder!" Tabletop yelled as her mate pounded away at her wet love hole "man you're so hot inside" the black unicorn panted moving his hips even faster having no idea that he and Tabletop were being watched by a light grayish mulberry alicorn mare who was writing down everything they were doing. Tabletop couldn't stand anymore the fucking she was getting was to much "go...deeper" the grey mare panted her eyes clouded by her lust "you got...it...sweetie" Blackberry replied burying his cock deeper into his wife's vagina "that's what I need big boy" Tabletop cried turning to face her husband pulled him in for a loved filled kiss.

Meanwhile back in the library Twilight was writing down everything she saw the marry couple do, but she soon stopped writing when she felt something wet running down her back leg thigh "oh no" Twilight cried when she realized that it was her vaginal juice soaking her back leg "how could I be turned on?, this was just for study?" Twilight asked before looking under herself and saw a stream of her own juices running down her back left leg. But Twilight knew in the back of her mind that she wished that she was in Tabletop's place having Blackberry humping her untouched virgin vagina, Twilight quickly slap the dirty thought out of her mind and went to the bathroom where she took a long cold shower hoping it would chill out her sex drive.

After her freezing shower Twilight dried off and got ready for bed, as she got into her bed Twilight couldn't help but look out her window to Blackberry and Tabletop's bedroom window which was black telling the light grayish mulberry alicorn mare that Blackberry had came and the couple went to bed leaving her wishing she had stayed to watch.

Twilight laid in her bed trying to fall sleep, but the image of Blackberry humping Tabletop wouldn't leave her mind "ahhhhhh damn it all!" the princess screamed slamming her hooves on her blanket in anger "it wasn't even that good" Twilight told herself pulling her blanket over her head blocking out princess Luna's beautiful full moon from her sight. After what seemed like an hour sleep finally came to the sleepy young princess.

Twilight's violet eyes popped open when she heard a noise coming from downstairs in the library, the first thought that came to her was that a burglar had broken into the library to steal some of her rare books and scrolls "oh hell no, no ones going to take my books" Twilight said using her magic to grab a big stick that she used to get books that were on a high shelf. Now with her big stick Twilight slowly went down the stairs careful not to make a single noise. The library was still dark like she had left it when she went up stairs, but she could hear some pony moving around not in a manner of a thieve but some one who had teleported to some where he or she didn't know "where the heck did I put that bloody light switch" Twilight heard a colt's voice say as he wondered around the pitch black library "get the hell out of my house" Twilight screamed swinging her big stick hitting the colt in the side of the head making him cry out in both surprise and pain "ow fuck who the hell just hit me?" The colt asked finally finding the light switch and turned it on and saw Twilight who was ready to swing her stick again "ahhhhhhh who the hell are you?, where the hell am I?" The colt who was light black and had a blonde mane and hazel eyes said ducking when Twilight tried to hit him again "whoa whoa whoa listen lady I'm not a burglar I just accidentally teleported into you're...uh am I in a library?" The colt explained but soon noticed the shelves and shelves of books "bullshit, if you move I'll hit you again" Twilight warned the light black colt holding the stick up in a ready position. The light black colt thought for a minute he knew this didn't look good for him and he had to defuse this problem as soon as he could cause this crazy light grayish mulberry mare was going to hit him with a very large stick that really hurt "hi I'm Dragonheart it's very nice to meet you Ms?" The colt Introduced himself holding his front hooves up telling the mare he meant no harm "I'm princess Twilight Sparkle" Twilight replied before seeing Dragonheart bow down to her which she wasn't used to just yet "oh crap your highness I'm so sorry I didn't know, please don't have me killed I really didn't mean to break into your house" Dragonheart said not looking up at the princess hoping she wouldn't have him beheaded.

Twilight could tell that this Dragonheart meant what he said, that it was completely by accident that he teleported into her home "don't worry Dragonheart I won't have you killed, now come on I have a first aid kit in the kitchen" Twilight commented before seeing a little stream of blood running down the side of Dragonheart's head "you know you have a hard swing for a princess" Dragonheart joked rubbing the side of his head which was throbbing in pain "just remember that before you try anything stupid" Twilight laughed as she lead the light black colt into her kitchen.

While Twilight was taking care of Dragonheart's injuries the colt couldn't help notice just how beautiful this young light grayish mulberry alicorn mare was, her purple and hot pink mane was well taken care of there were no loose hairs out of place and her mulberry coat was shiny and clean "wow you're beautiful" Dragonheart said out of no where which made Twilight blush at the comment "you don't mean that" the young light grayish mulberry alicorn mare blushed looking away from Dragonheart who just smiled at her "actually I do, you really are very beautiful" the light black colt replied putting his hoof on Twilight's chin and made her look at him "you must be the most beautiful mare in all of Equestria" Dragonheart cooed rubbing Twilight's cheek and looked into her violet eyes. Before she knew what she was doing Twilight kissed Dragonheart on the lips and pushed her tongue into the colt's mouth "oh my goodness I shouldn't of kissed you, I don't know you and you don't know" Twilight tried to say when she broke away from Dragonheart who quickly pulled her in for a more passionate kids "don't be sorry Twilight" Dragonheart cooed placing a series of small kisses along the mare's lips, as the two ponies kissed Twilight let out a low moan of pleasure in her throat "I'm guessing you enjoyed that kiss?" Dragonheart laughed making Twilight blush a little "yeah I did, no ponies ever kissed me like that" Twilight giggled her cheeks became even redder then before.

Dragonheart smiled he knew Twilight wanted something other then a kiss, he could see the want and lust in the light grayish mulberry alicorn mare's violet eyes "is there something wrong your highness?" The light black colt asked wanting to see if the princess was as horny as she looked "no it's nothing" Twilight lied the images of Blackberry and Tabletop were now resurfacing which caused her to become moist between her legs once again "you're lying, I can tell cause your eye led flutters just a tiny bit when you lie" Dragonheart explained smirking a little bit as he spoke "that's incredible, how did you know that?" Twilight asked amazed at how skilled this colt was "it's just a little thing I picked up on my travels" Dragonheart replied before telling Twilight about how he traveled the world before he some how ended up in her library.

In the corner of his hazel eye Dragonheart saw some kind of liquid on the floor under where Twilight was standing, his eye traveled from the liquid up Twilight's leg to the mare's wet virgin vagina "hello" the black colt thought making sure the princess didn't know he was looking at her most private area "you know you really should ask a lady before you take a look at her pussy" Twilight said her own eyes eyeing Dragonheart's already rock hard penis "I'm sorry your highness I couldn't stop myself" Dragonheart apologized now only guessing what kind of death princess Twilight had in store for him "you want to fuck me don't you?" Twilight asked in a voice Dragonheart wouldn't of believed was coming from princess Twilight Sparkle if he hadn't been there to hear it himself "what?"the light black colt replied dumbfounded by what he was hearing "don't play stupid Dragonheart you heard exactly what I said, I want you to stick you're dick in my pussy" Twilight said slowly before she started stroking the light black colt's cock.

Dragonheart couldn't believe that he was getting a hoofjob from princess Twilight Sparkle herself "oh wow Twilight this feels amazing" the light black colt moaned letting his head fall back on the chair and just enjoyed the awesome hoofjob he was getting "I have to say you're pretty well hung, you meant have a bigger dick then Applejack's big brother Big Macintosh" Twilight cooed before she licked the underside of Dragonheart's penis which made the young light black unicorn colt let out a pleasured filled moan "Twilight are you sure you want to do this?" Dragonheart asked not wanting to push the light grayish mulberry alicorn mare into doing something she didn't want to do "are you kidding me I've been dying to try out some things I've been reading" Twilight giggled before going deep throat on Dragonheart's cock "whoa this is so fucking awesome!" Dragonheart yelled using his front hoof to stroke Twilight's purple and hot pink mane in a loving manner "mmmmm you're pre cum is tasty" Twilight cooed licking the light black colt's cockhead lapping up a little pre cum that was oozing out "hey Twilight let's go to your room" Dragonheart said wanting to return the pleasure Twilight was giving him "yeah ok" Twilight replied standing up but was soon hovering in the air and landed on Dragonheart's back where he carried the mare up the stairs to her bedroom.

In Twilight's room Dragonheart gently put the princess on the bed then he kissed her making sure he rubbed Twilight's clit "oh Dragonheart yes" Twilight moaned biting down on her bottom lip "your so beautiful Twilight" the colt said sweetly rubbing the princess's cheek as he spoke "your very sweet Dragonheart, now if I remember right I was sucking you're dick" Twilight replied rubbing the colt's hard throbbing member "you were, but I have a better idea" Dragonheart chuckled before kissing down Twilight's light grayish mulberry coat till he got to her wet hard clit and pink pussy lips "please don't stare at it" the princess whimpered blushing like crazy at the fact some pony was looking at her most private area "you shouldn't be embarrass Twilight you have a beautiful vagina and I'm going to make sure you enjoy yourself" Dragonheart cooed before he lightly licked Twilight's lower lips making her moan. Dragonheart licked and kissed Twilight's pussy making sure the princess truly enjoyed her blow job "ooooohhhhhh yeeeeeessssssss" Twilight moaned as pleasure washed over her entitle body "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself" Dragonheart said between his licks and kissed "I want you to tongue fuck me" the purple and hot pink mane mare cried before her bedmate stabbed his tongue into her untouched virgin vagina "oh my sweet Celestia yes more" Twilight screamed not caring if she woke her neighbor up with all the noises she was making "as you wish your highness" Dragonheart cooed driving his tongue deeper into the mare's vagina.

The blow job went on for a while, Dragonheart kept to his word and gave Twilight the most pleasure filled 30 minutes of her young life "mmmmm Dragonheart I'm so close I'm going to cum" Twilight panted just as she hit her climax and came all over Dragonheart's muzzle, face and blonde mane "wow not bad Twilight" the blonde mane colt laughed lifting his head away from her bedmate's pussy "Dragonheart I'm ready...I want you to mount me, but please be gentle it's my first time" Twilight cooed getting off her back and faced away from the light black colt. She moved her purple and hot pink colored tail out of the away giving Dragonheart a prefect view of her wet moist virgin marehood "I give you my word Twilight I'll be as gentle as you want me to be" Dragonheart cooed kissing the princess on the cheek before climbing on top of her lined his dick up with her vagina "ok Twilight you ready?" The colt asked wanting the mare under him to be prepared for the pain that came with losing one's virginity "yeah I'm ready go ahead" Twilight replied turning her head and kissed Dragonheart who pushed his dick in and they kissed.

Twilight couldn't believe the pleasure of having Dragonheart's penis inside her tight pussy, it was a feeling no book could tell her about it was total joy wrapped in a dick "you ok?" Dragonheart asked wanting to see if it was ok for him to start humping "I'm good go ahead and start moving your hips" Twilight replied giving the colt that had mounted her and had his cock buried inside her once virgin vagina a loving smile. Dragonheart slowly moved his hips pulling and pushing his dick in and out of Twilight's pussy "move faster I want you to fuck me silly" the light grayish mulberry mare cooed not caring that she had wing boners, Dragonheart lightly bit down on Twilight's ear before pumping his cock as fast as he could go making the mare under him moan and whimper "oh...yeah...that's incredible...don't...stop" the light grayish mulberry princess panted as Dragonheart pounded away at her soaking wet love hole "oh shit you really were a virgin" Dragonheart groaned his dick was being hugged tightly by Twilight's vagina walls and it felt so good.

After a while Twilight fore legs couldn't take the pounding so her knee buckled and she fell forward on her blanket, all the while Dragonheart never stopped his fucking wanting to cum inside this beautiful alicorn under him "Ooohhhhhh fuck yeeeeeessssss" Twilight screamed as she cum all over Dragonheart's cock, balls and thighs.

Dragonheart tossed his head in the air wanting to relieve the pressure in his cock and balls "oh shit I'm so close...fuck here it comes" the light black colt yelled firing his load into Twilight who screamed in pleasure as her womb was filled "thank...you Dragonheart" Twilight panted as her bedmate pulled out and fall over next to her "your welcome Twilight" Dragonheart replied pulling the mare closer to him "will you be mine" the colt whispered into the princess's ear.

Princess Twilight opened her violet eyes and saw that she was all alone and that her hot messy love session with Dragonheart had only a dream "wow that was the most awesome dream I've ever had" Twilight said to herself before feeling that her blanket was soaking wet with her vaginal juices "whoa I really came hard...thank you Dragonheart maybe I'll meet you for real someday" Twilight thought getting out of her bed so she could changed her bedding, after she put her dirty laundry in the laundry room Twilight went back to bed hoping that she dream of that light black colt that helped her make so much noise in the library.

The end?

Well that's it guys that end of noise in the library, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll of thinking of writing Rainow Dash's clopfic next if you want me to do someone else tell me and I'll see. If y'all wondering why I named the colt who had sex with Twilight Dragongheart, it was because I was watching one of the greatest movies ever Dragonheart and I wanted to use the name. Peace out y'all!


End file.
